100 100word drabbles
by BlueFlamesRedTears91
Summary: Challenge: Make 100 100word drabbles on any yaoi couples based off song titles!Yes, that means you can take up on the challenge, as long as you say something about Shiguna making it up.*i failed and changed it a bit... after 19 they are any length. Also will contain both yaoi and yuri pairings.
1. In a Field

WHEEEEEE! I'M POSTING SOMETHING. And I any of you all reading this, are reading my on-going fic i promise i will update soon, it's just that like, i have to finish editing it. So I'm taking someone challange. Which means I own absoluly nothing about these drabbles. Except well the creativeness(if there is any:)) So yeah. If you are reading this and you haven't read my on-going fic you can so drop by there and like RandR for me, please. So enjoy these ficlets. And go read Shiguna's stuff. Cause it is awesome. WHEEEEE.

**Challenge:** Make 100 100-word drabbles on any yaoi couples _based off song titles!_

Yes, that means you can take up on the challenge, as long as you say something about Shiguna making it up. xD

* * *

TidusRoxas

I see my precious blonde haired boy with another man. I just can't stand to watch it. I close my eyes, trying to remember when he was mine. The first time we exchanged feelings. It all seems so far away to me now. The day when we told each other everything under the shade _our_ tree. I feel the breeze whispering his love to me. The bell rings bringing me back with the present. A present where the love is gone and he is now standing next to a fiery red-head. But to me we will always be in a field.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked my first drabble. I hope to be updating everyday, so if you like this one, stay ready for a new one everyday(or at least everyother day(unless school starts being a pain)) so yeah NOW REVIEW. Please/puppy do eyes/ you'll make me happy.

Oh yeah the song is: In a Field-Rachel Farris.


	2. Photogragh

**Wheee. the second one is up.**

**enjoy**

* * *

SoRiku

Grrrrr. Spring cleaning is so pointless. Why? My boyfriend is such a pack-rat.

"Hey, Sora, do you remember this?" Riku says holding up a photograph. I walk over to him.

"Riku, give me that picture right now!"

"no way, Jose," He runs up the stairs. I chase him back into a corner in our bedroom. He holds the picture above me, his height giving him an advantage. I almost had the pic but he grabbed my wrists. Pushing me back onto the bed, our lips meeting on the way down. The photograph abandoned on the ground, forgot about for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Yesh. please review.**


	3. Everytime we touch

**Whee. I updated. I love these little drabbles. They help my creativity. In fact I think I might start putting another Fic up soon. Well, maybe I'll finish A new beginning first. Okay, I'm done rambling for now. Enjoy the drabble.**

* * *

AxelRoxas

My fiery red-headed boyfriend walks by me, his hand brushing against mine. Sending chills down my spine. All of his private gestures do this to me. Even though we can't come right out and say were in love, he finds ways to let me know . At lunch, we act like kids again playing footsies. Or in class he will reach across me to get something, causing my heart to beat a million miles an hour. And then, when were at home, behind closed doors, our touches make me touch the sky.

* * *

**Okay. Soooo, do you like reading this way or the way I was posting it before? Just wondering. Yesh. I hope you liked it. And i would really apreciate it if you guess reviewed. It makes me happy. And yeah. **

**Song-Everytime we touch-Cascada**


	4. I won't say I'm in love

**Wheeeeee. Yeah, another update. Welllllll, enjoy**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything. Not even the challange.**

* * *

DemyxZexion

He sits there on the other side of the room and I can't help but stare.

'_Oh, it looks like someone is in love.'_

'_Yeah right, I am so not gay.'_

'_Denial Zexion. That is what it is called.'_

'_I am not in denial'_

'_If you say so.'_

Well I do say so. Demyx is a he. And even if _he_ likes me I do not like him. I am not gay.

'_Denial.'_

Whatever. I am not in denial. Then why do I keep staring? He looks over at me and smiles.

'_Say it.'_

'_I may be, but I won't say it out loud.'_

* * *

**Yesh. Don't ask. Any ways, I need to go do my homework now. So please be nice and go review.**

**Oh: and the song is- I wan't say I'm in love from Hercules**


	5. I could fall in love

**Wheeeee. I'm soooooo happy. I got reviewsss. Wheeeee. /happy dance/ Don't ask. Thank you to everyone who reviwed. I appreciate is. Yeah, i will finish ranting later. Now you can read.**

* * *

LeonXSora

I can't believe I was talked into this. Dances are so pointless.

"Hey Leon," I turn around and see a smiling brunette.

"Hey Sora."

"So they got you to come?" I nod. We just stand there, my eyes on him. I have the urge to grab him and hold him close. "Leon, do you want to dance?" he asks. It took me a minute to realize that he was asking me. He just waits smiling.

"Sure." He leads me out onto the dance floor just as a slow song comes on. He lays his head o my shoulder and just then I fall for him.

* * *

**Yesh. This drabble came out of nowhere. I was just sitting there and all the sudden I started singing this song in my head and then it just came out on paper. Yeah for random creativeness. Anyways, if you have any pairings/ideas/songs oyu want used just send them to me in a review. For your wish is my command. Well when it comes to these drabbles. Anyways please go review.**

**Song: I could fall in love-Selena**


	6. You were meant for me

**Hello, again. okay, i don't have anything to say(gasp) so umm enjoy.**

* * *

LeonXCloud

I try to lay down in bed to sleep. But something is missing.

That familiar warmness that is normally there. I can almost feel his presence.

But my dark haired, leather wearing lover has left me. Even as I fall in to a fitful sleep, he

haunts my dreams. I wake up in the morning and try to get moving. Yet without him there everything seems so different. He use to make

everything in life meaningful.

I try to remove him from my thoughts but the attempt is unsuccessful. And I keep hoping that he will soon see that we were meant to be

together.

* * *

**Okay. I don't really like this one. I don't know. What do yall think? okay yeah well, you can go review now.-BlueFlames**

**Song: You were meant for me-Jewel**


	7. Everywhere

**Hello ppl. before you get mad, I have a good reason for not updating in forever. i got groundaded. so yeah. now i'm updating. so please don't kill me. if any of you acctually care. okay so now go on and enjoy.**

* * *

DemyxSora

I turn around and I see the brunette's face before me. Even though he not really there. I see him all the time. He makes me feel all warm inside. Even if that sounds way to cliché. Yet, when seeing his angelic face helps calm me down. He gives me a feeling of peace. When I close my eyes to sleep at night, his face slips with me in to my dreams. The unique blue eyes help me realize that I'm never truly alone. That's why I'm happy that to me, he's everywhere.

* * *

**Okay. yeah. this one like seriously sux. **

**please don't shoot me. **

**acctually go ahead. i thimk my brain has left me anyways.**

**okay im done being weird.**

**Song: Everywhere- Michelle Branch**


	8. Play with fire

**Yesh. another drabble. enjoy.**

* * *

AxelDemyx

Goddamn everyone knows burns hurt but not this bad. But I guess that is what happens when your boy toy is totally obsessed with fire.

"Axel, I don't think I was meant to be a crazy pyromaniac like you." I say burning myself yet again.

"Of course your not!" The fiery redhead yells at me.

"Then why the hell were you forcing me to try and be like you?" My temper rising.

"I wasn't." He just pretends that I'm not looking at him like I'm going to kill him.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Teaching you not to play with fire." He smirked.

* * *

**Okay yeah. normally i wouldn't think of writing a drabble based(kinda) on a hilary duff song but i was listening to launch cast and that song came on. so yeah, all the sudden the whole thing came to me. Although it still pretty much sux. i would love to hear your opinions. so please review. **

**Song: Play with fire- Hilary Duff**


	9. Dirrty

**HI. Even before you start reading I'm going to warn you, I have no idea where this came from so don't ask. When i reread it I was just like 'WTF, this is just totally random.'**

* * *

XemnasRiku

"What in the world are you doing?" Riku asks as he walks through the door.

"Huh," I say looking up. He looks at me like 'you-know-exactly-what-the-hell-I'm-talking-about-so-start-talking.' "Oh you mean this?" I ask innocently pointing to a kiddy pool full of mud.

"Yes, I mean that. Exactly what is the reason in bringing a pool full of mud into our house?"

"Well, do I need a reason?"

"Hell yes! Now start explaining before I beat the crap out of you."

"Well, how should I explain this to you?" Pause. "Let's just say I'm in a dirty mood." Riku just looks at me like 'shame-on-you-but-I-think-I-like-it.'

* * *

**okay yeah. i like hyphens. wheee. don't ask. it's like 1:09 in the morning and i like can't sleep so I'm like past sleep and into hyper mode. well that plus i just ate like a ton of chocolate. okay so review and i'll give yall chocolate too. then you can be hyper like me. but then again my hyperness resulted in this so. okay i think i'm done being totally pointless with tons af random ranting. Please review. **

**Song:Dirrty-Christina Aguilera**


	10. Breathe

**And another one. I'm on a roll. Yeah me/happy dance/ Don't ask. **

* * *

RoxasHayner

He holds me close to him and I feel like were one person.

'_Roxas, Breathe.'_

I take in a breath of air just as he lifts my face towards his, our lips touching. Everything else fades away. The air surrounding us seems to shimmer with a touch of magic. We pull apart reluctantly for a breath of air. I can feel him breathing heavily on my neck. Then the feeling changes to warm wet kisses. First on my neck, then across my collar bone, back up my neck, over my jaw line then finally finding my lips again. Afterwards I have to remind myself to breath again.

* * *

**This drabble like totally wrote itself. I was listening to the song and the whole thing just sort of flowed out of me. That makes sense, right? I promise I'm not crazy. Well, at least I'm pretty sure I'm not. Anyways, please review.**

**Song:Breathe-Faith Hill**


	11. Them Jeans

**My brain stricks yet again.**

* * *

SoraRiku

The music is so loud that I can't even think.

"Leon, how in the world did you talk me into coming here?" I yell over yet another loud hip-hop song.

"I don't know." He yelled back, "I think you agreed to come after I said Sora was coming."

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Leon just shrugs his shoulders and walks off towards Cloud.

'_Where in the world is that adorable little brunette? Wait, why am I asking that question? He is known to always be late.'_

Just then the door to the club opens and in walks Sora.

'_Damn he looks good in those jeans.'_

* * *

**Okay. I had the random urge to base one off a song from a different genre. And this song happened to come on and then the idea popped into my head. SO yeah. More randomness. Okay so, go review, please. **

**Song:Them Jeans-Master P**


	12. I'll be your everything

**Warning: I think it is weird.**

* * *

SaixAxel

"Today sucks!" Axel states overdramatically.

"Why does today suck?" I ask, knowing fully well that the pyromaniac is going to launch into an emo 'I hate the world' speech. It's like this almost every day. He is never ever satisfied. He is like a bottomless pit when it comes to complaints. _"the world isn't fair." "Everyone hates me." "Teachers are out to get me." "My brain turned to dust." _Or one of my favorites, _"The aliens kidnapped me and brain washed me." _I truly cannot wait to hear today's complaint.

"I don't have everything."

"I'll be your everything."

* * *

**Okay yeah. that one totally sucked. oh well. It just doesn't seem right. Stupid 100-word limit. It would be so much better if I could write more. Okay, anyways, please review. **

**Song: I'll be your everything-Youngstown**


	13. Have you ever?

**A/N: I apologize to anyone who has acctually been reading my incredibly whack drabbles. I know that there is no excuse in the world to explain no writing in this long and there isn't really... I've just been to lazy to post ny of the stuff i've been writing so yea... I'm never going to do that again. anyways. Here is the newest drabble.**

**EDIT: Okay one wonderful reviewer pointed out to me that the drabble is kind of confusing without that background. (100 word limit) So that is why I shall soon be posting a short story that will explain it. Thank you for reading.**

**BTW: It is suppose to be read as if it is a letter written from Sora to Riku.**

**Warning: Implied death**

**Disclamer: I do not own the song or any of the characters mentioned. **

* * *

**SoraRiku**

Riku. Have you ever? Did you ever? Love me? Were you always pretending? I wasn't. When you held me close , was it all a lie? When you told me you would always be there, were they just words? No real feelings? When you said that you loved me , were you playing? Did you ever stop to think what all your lying was doing to me? Cause I never lied to you. I meant it all. I always wanted to be togather. When I said that I would love you forever. And when I said that without you I would rather be dead. Good-bye Riku. Good-bye, forever.

* * *

**Okay, now that you have read it, i would like to clarify one more thing(also pointed out by above mentioned reviewer) Sora is not just jumping to conclusions about Riku. It will all be explained in the short story but basically Riku used him and then said to Sora's face 'I Don't Love You' That is when Sora goes all emo and writes this letter to Riku (this is a shortemed version of it) and then well you're going to have to read the short story once I post it (I promise that it will be posted really soon) Thanks for reading the really long AN (if you did) And I apologize for taking up so much of your time. (I mean the AN is longer than the drabble itself.) Bye **

**Thank you for reading and I would appriate it if you would please review. Merry late X-mas and a happy New year.**

**SONG-Have you ever? By: Brandy**


	14. The best damn thing

**Why hello there, it been quite a while since I've updated this. I was hoping to be further along into the 100 by now. I hope that anyone reading this enjoys the drabbles I have and will read the ones in the future. Also, on a different note about the last drabble, I had planned to write the story behind it but after I posted the drabble I just didn't have the insperation to finish the entire story so... it still might be written... eventually but for now it's just a drabble. Anways, on to the drabble.**

**Disclamer: I don't own**

**Zemyx**

Have you ever had someone who knew exactly how to make you smile and also drive you insane? I do. The little blond currently bouncing around my bedroom. He's the only one who can make me smile but sometimes...

"Zexy, let's do something."

"Don't call me Zexy"

"But it describes you."

"How?"

"Zexion plus Sexy equals Zexy."

"Demyx," I sigh, giving up. It times like this I want to throttle him.

"Hey Zexy."

"What!"

"I Love You," He says curling up to me on the bed. And it's times like these I know that he's the-best-damned-thing.

**The best damn thing - Avril Lavigne**

**Please review**


	15. 1000 words

**One that I've had for a while now. I'm not sure if I like it. What do you think?**

**Disclamer : I dont own**

* * *

**SoRiku**

1000 words. They say a picture's worth 1000 words. But what about a memory? What's a memory worth? A memory like waking up early and seeing your brunette angel still sleeping. The sun rising and morning light falling on him making him look so sweet and innocent. A memory of walking through the park during winter, holding hands. The snow quietly falling all around us. SDimply enjoying eachothers company. Memories of talking on the ohone for hours about anything and everything. The forst time we said "I Love You". 1000 X 1000 X 1000 they're worth. And more.

* * *

**1000 words - sweetbox**

**Please Review**


	16. Tempted to Touch

**Another one. **

* * *

**AxelRoxas**

"Hey, Roxas, what do you wanna do today?"

My red-headed boyfriend asks me from the chair across the room.

"I don't know."

I reply again. We've been sitting here for 45 minutes listening to his iPod trying to figure out what we wanna do today. He sighs and looks at me.

"You wanna go to the mall?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know Roxas."

We both sigh in unison as the song changes.

"I have and idea." Axel says dancing his way over to me.

"No."

"I can't help it. I'm just so tempted to touch."

* * *

**Tempted to Touch-Rupee**

**Please Review**


	17. Tangled up in me

**Why hello again. The 4th drabble in two days. Call me butter, Im on a roll. Yea, i know lame.**

* * *

**LeonDemyx**

'How do I get into these situations? Oh yea. The cute blonde. Damn him.'

"Left hand, Red," Sora calls.

We both reach for the same red dot. And he interlaces his fingers with mine.

"Right foot, Green."

We move, causing us to become even more intertwined. A few turns later, Demyx is half on top of me and half beneath me (_is that possible_?). He looks at me, giggles, losing his balance causing us to fall.

"Look, you're tangled up in me." He smiles.

I shake my head and laugh to myself.

"Always," I lean foward to kiss him.

* * *

**The hundred word limit is so hard to do. i have to cut so much stuff. well, hope you liked it.**

**Song: Tangled up in me - Skye Sweetnam**

**Pleas review**


	18. It wasn't me

**Yea...**

* * *

**AxelRoxas**

I start to wake up and half hear a click kinda like a camera, but not sure if I really heard something I go back to sleep.

The next morning, everytime I pass someone they start giggling uncontrollably. Getting really annoyed, i stopped Demyx.

"Demyx, What is going on?"

he grabs hold of my arm and drags me to the common room, unable to stop laughing. There, in a huge poster size, was me, sleeping, sprawled over the bear I sleep with when Axel isn't there.

"AXEL," I yell turning around to find him there.

"What? It wasn't me."

* * *

**Okay. another one. Hope you like it. Please review. **

**Song: It wasn't me - Shaggy**

**Oh and if anyone had any ideas for a drabble let me know. I'm always looking for insperation**


	19. When there was you and me

Okay so i tried the whole 100 words thing and it just too hard.... So from now on im going to still do drabbles on kingdom hearts yaoi couples based on song titles but they are not going to just be 100 words.. Some will still be short.... this one is only 150... some will be a bit longer... so now this way i can hopefully update more often... hope you enjoy this one

* * *

**SoraRiku-When there was me and you**

I walk alone across the school grounds.

Everything seems colder, less cheerful without you here beside me. The late autumn wind blows around me and I hug my arms around myself to keep warm. I suppose that I'll just have to get use to not having you here to keep me warm. On my way to lunch I automatically walk towards the cafe... our cafe... through the window I see you sitting with your friends. I turn around... this was stupid... I should have known that you would be here. You are the one that introduced me to this place. I keep walking, past the cafe, not really having a destination, I just wander the city. My mind a million miles away, concentrated on better times. Times when we were happy togather, before the end. Before it all came crashing down. I think about how happy I was, when there was me and you.

* * *

Song- when there was me and you from high school musical

Please read and review


	20. What doesn't kill you

TidusXRoxas

I know that I am much better off without him in my life. Without the controlling and the negativity. But sometimes I just can't help thinking about him. He really was my first love. He was the one I gave my first kiss to. He was the one who gave me the courage to tell my parents that I was gay. He was my first. But I need to move on, keep moving forward. Breathe in, breathe. Come on Tidus, listen to your friends. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And you will not let him be the death of you. I will be stronger. I will carry on. I will let you go, Roxas.

**What doesn't kill you(Stronger)- Kelly Clarkson**


	21. Scream

**AN: Warning: This drabble has adult themes**

* * *

LeonXCloud

His fingers and twisted into my hair, his lips on my neck, hand on my hip. I can feel him, smell him, he is all around me. Pressed up against me, breath mingling. I pull him back with my onto the bed, tearing off his clothes as fast as I can. He is the only thing I can think of, the only thing I need. He fills me, completes me and makes me whole. His voice and mine combine in a scream of pleasure. Beautiful music to my ears. And I know I want him forever. And I want to be the only one to make him scream.

**Scream-Usher**


End file.
